


Artemis

by Insanity_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England (Country), France (Country), Multi, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Cat/pseuds/Insanity_Cat
Summary: America and England were once a thing, a relationship. But America couldn't fill England's pleasure for sex, and he breaks up with America. 
America finds out that he's pregnant a month later, and doesn't bother to tell England because he thinks England won't care about the baby. 
But a two months later, when the Artemis F. Jones' nanny is unavailable and Alfred's magical friends can't help him, he calls Prussia to babysit her. But even then, more problems arise.





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones, the proud personification of the United States of America, stared at the white, pharmacy-bought pregnancy stick.

It was positive, which meant that he was pregnant. With Arthur's child.

America broke down in tears. He and Arthur Kirkland, the proud and mature personification of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland/Britain/England, weren't even dating anymore. Arthur broke up with him over Francis Bonnefoy, the "handsome and hot" personification of France. Apparently, and according to Arthur, "our love is passionless and boring. I want excitement and rough love. You can't give that to me. I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore. It's best that we look for other people".

_Asshole!_ Alfred thought angrily. The next day after their break up, Arthur and Francis were dating. They kissed, exchanged promises, and cuddled together. Right. In. Front. Of. America.

After the painful realization that England didn't love him anymore and that he had to be strong for his son/daughter, Alfred swore off dating nations. After all, if you dated a fellow nation, you'd have to see them for centuries since they were immortal, too. It would be awkward for years.

Alfred's eye caught his phone, sitting on the bathroom counter. He already knew who to call for a Pity Party.

Belina and Perione Stormwell, magic-users, or better known as 'Chaotics', were slightly opposite sisters.

Belina owned two night clubs, Eternal Desires and Gothika. Perione did her own thing. She traveled around and never stayed in a place for too long. She hated rude people, snobs, and especially cheaters. Her wolf-family often traveled with her.

Alfred wiped the tears away and hoped that Belina would pick up her phone.  


	2. Pity Party Turns Into A Sleeping Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belina and Perione Stormwell try to cheer Alfred up with movies, junk food, and an epic Nerf gun battle.
> 
> Sorry if the first chapter was short and stupid but I'm kinda new. 
> 
> Also-check me out on Quotev (the only website where there isn't a lot of USUK shippers) under the name Insanity Cat. 
> 
> WARNING-OCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this story is good or not. Sorry for not updating earlier. Been hella busy

Belina was sitting on the couch, staring at the movie intently. Perione sat near her sister's feet, knees to her chest. She stared at the movie with half-insterest.

Alfred suspected that she would rather hunt alongside her adopted wolf family then watching a movie. The story behind the sisters' separate families was sad. It wasn't tragic, like she was abused or hated or treated like crap by anyone. In fact, the Stormwells abandoned Perione in the woods when she was 7 years old one day because of her ability to run faster then the rest of the abnormal creatures and she cpuld see in the dark better then any of the night walkers. She wandered the woods for days with her Chaotic (it's supposed to a 'stick' *cough*WAND*cough* but in The Other World Of Creatures And Magic aka Eris or Reverie, when a baby is born to a specific group of creatures or beings, they bring a stick into the world with them. Once you turn 6, your family takes you to this six rivers that formed the large river, Chaos, hince the name 'Chaotic') until a wolf pack came along and adopted him. But not until she died on one of her survival days. So technically she's a ghost.

Not that America was ever afraid of ghosts in the first place. On the contrary, he only feared the ghosts of his past. Yes folks, Alfred F. Jones aka America, has the ability to see ghosts, touch them, and talk to them. It wasn't until after the American Revolutionary, that Alfred's ability showed. Spirits of both American and British soldiers appeared to both congratulate and curse him. You already know which soldiers were trying to curse him for winning.

Alfred sighed in boredom. The movies that Belina picked, weren't much of a cheering-up movies, more like movies that were sappy love. The movies reminded Alfred of his unforgettable, cheating, no good, ex-boyfriend. Not that Alfred would ever crawl back to him.

Belina stared at the movie some more before she grabbed the remote and turned it off. She stood up and turned to a stoic-faced teen on the floor and a surprised looking teen slouching on the couch. "Guys, I think we should do something else. I don't know what but it sure as hell doesn't envolve this shit-faced movies".

Perione raised her hand. Belina nodded. "What about a Nerf batttle? Loser has to buy drinks-um sodas-on Friday Night".

"Let's do it!", Bel and Al yelled in usion. Both were childish when it came to toy guns or any toys.

~34 Minutes Later~

Alfred was in the kitchen, face painted with camoflouge colors. A black bandanna wrapped around his head. He silently crouched behind the countertop. Belina was in the bathroom, on the second floor of the victorian-styled mansion (which Alfred had a tendency of calling a house as if it was a regular house in the neighborhood), on the left.

Perione was in the attic on the very top floor of the house (the fourth floor), sitting behind the boxes of 17th century clothing. 

The reason Alfred knew where they were; he used the location app. All he had to do was enter their phone numbers (sshh! Don't tell them!).

Alfred's phone vibrated, which meant that one of the sisters was near him. 

Alfred prayed to god of awesomeness (Bel said he was real) that he wouldn't get caught. He. Was. Not. Going. To. Admit. Defeat. To a girl nonetheless.

"Oh Alfie, where are you? Come on out, I have anime with me. It's your favorite, Black Butler~", Bel's sing-song voice was heard through the living room. 

Alfred's eyes widen. Black Butler!. He was tempted to stand up, run to her, take the Black Butler DVD, run away, and watch Black Butler preferably behind locked doors. But if he did, he'd lose the game and he preferred not to.

But Black Butler!

No! The game!

Black Butler!

The game!

Black Butler!

The game!

Black Butler!

Winning. The. Game!

Alfred mentally cried. Damn. You. Belina!!.

~~Somewhere On The Other Side Of The World~~

Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan, looked up from his manga. He felt a distressed otaku somewhere on the other side of the world. The otaku has a strong urge for anime but something (or someone) was preventing them from getting it. Yao Wang, personification of China, poked his head from the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at Kiku in concern.

"Are you okay, Japan aru?", he asked, his body visible now. Kiku looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Yao-san, there is an otaku in trouble!", Kiku replied, standing up. He began to rant about how he should find the person first before helping them and how to defeat the problem while China stood there, confused as to what an otaku is or was.

"Eh, Japan, aru, what's an otaku?".

Kiku grasped. "Yao-san! Do how do you not know what an otaku is?!". Japan then started to explain what an otaku is, what they do, and what they make online.

China sweatdropped nervously as Kiku began to type something on his laptop.

~Back To America and the Weird Duo~

Alfred made up his mind.

Screw the game, Black Butler was LIFE!

He was about to scrambled when Nerf bullet shot straight at the chips cabinet. Running feet and more bullets brought him out of his mind. 

Someone bumped into a vase or something because there was a smashing sound. 

"Damn it Bel! Watch where the fucking hell you go!", Perione yelled. Another sound came from Alfred's left.

"I am! It's just that that stupid vase was in my way!".

"Oh, and was that portrait in the second floor was in your way, too?!".

"YES!".

"And Americat, and Hero, and Indy, and Rainy?!".

A pregnant silence settled in. "Uuuhhhh....Yes? Maybe?".

"Really? That's bullshit, little sister". Alfred could feel Perione smirk from behind the counter. He could also feel Bel's angry aura. Alfred shivered. It did not feel like a great aura.

"I am not that little! I am two inches from reaching your height! Your ass is going down, Perri". Perri was Perione's nickname. She didn't like her whole name, so some people called her 'Perri'. 

"Uh-huh, That's gonna happen anytime soon. At least I didn't break, hurt, destroy, or rip anything. When Alfred finds out you broke his Wii-U, he's gonna be so pissed".

"He's not gonna no-". Sadly, Bel was interrupted before she could even finish.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY WII-U BI-TCH?!", Alfred yelled, he stood up from his hiding spot. He glared at the sisters with one hand on his hip and the holding his nerf gun up in a sassy way.

Perri pointed at Bel with her nerf gun. "Ask the stupid-ass over there". 

Bel glared at her. "Traitor! I thought we were Sisters Before Misters?!". Perri shrugged.

"Bros Before Hoes". 

Alfred glared at them. "Bitch, I asked you a question. What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. My. Wii-U?!".

"Dipshit over there was aiming her nerf gun at me and missed, so we were running around in the Game Room trying to shoot one another but the dumbass didn't see where she was going and stepped on yo Wii-U. Broke like glass. Seriously. I could hear the game system breaking from the other side of the room. Like I was near the Wii-U. So loud I bet you could-", Perri ranted on while Bel made a 'SHUT UP!' gesture (the whole hand-thing) and Alfred had a look of horror.

"BEL, YOU BETTER START RUNNING FOR YO LIFE, BITCH!", Alfred cocked his nerf gun as if it was a real gun. Bel stood still for a second before taking off like her life depended on it.

Wait, her life does depend on it.....oh, well.

Perione laughed. She took off after the two morons, still laughing. 

That's how the Nerf Battle continued on until 3am.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LIL BITCH!". (Alfred)

"FUCK NO! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!". (Belina)

"WHY WOULDN'T I?! YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED MY BABY!". (Alfred)

"WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!!". (Belina)

"BEST FRIENDS DON'T KILL EACH OTHER'S GAME STATIONS!". (Alfred)

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!". (Belina)

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! NOW COME BACK HERE!!". (Alfred)

"NOOOO!". (Belina)

And that's how it continued all morning in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it.....I was listening to rap while typing this. =3=. Sorry to those who don't listen or like rap but I do.


End file.
